


Did She Get Off The Zeppelin?

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Stolen Scene from another fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Doctor is rushing across London on an important matter of life and death.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>First Published: 2008.10.14 </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did She Get Off The Zeppelin?

The Doctor and Donna were in her car racing across London. Well, they were trying. In fact, as usual, it was gridlock.

"We aren't gonna make it!" he yelled distraught.

"Not my fault the TARDIS is sleeping! You were the one who decided to rip her in and out of the dimensions again!"

"Yeah, well it didn't work, did it?

"You never told her, Doctor. How will she know if you really love her?"

"Stop singing Donna! You're tone deaf!"

"Cheers mate! Only doing you a bloody favour!" she huffed.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry... I'm just..."

"A stupid space man?" she said and whisked into the bus lane putting her foot down. 

"You are so going to have to pay for the tickets I get for this!" she shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Do you have to go so fast?" The Doctor held on for dear life.

"This is a matter of life and death, skinny!" 

"Life and death?"

"Yeah... my peaceful one and your chance of not getting murdered by me!"

They made it to the airport and left Donna's car outside the main entrance. The Doctor flashed security his psychic paper.

He had to spend money on tickets but finally they were rushing towards the terminals. He scanned the notice boards looking for her flight.

"There isn't one on there!" he said exasperated.

"Phone Martha, double check!" said Donna.

In Martha's flat the twins were in their new crib gurgling. Martha leaned over grinning besottedly. Mickey walked in.

"Could this BE any more predictable?" he asked no one in particular. Martha just smiled. At this moment Jack decided to make an entrance. He stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips. He wore a tight white t-shirt and well fitted blue jeans.

"How you doin'?" he smiled sexily at both of them.

"Hey Jack!" they both replied and continued to dote over the babies. The phone rang.

"Hey Doctor... the twins are making really cute gurgly noises listen..." she pulled the phone away from her ear and pointed it in the crib.

"Martha... Martha... Martha!" The voice came out of the phone unheard by them. 

"They were doing it just now... oh, hang on there they go again!" She pointed the phone back in the crib.

"Martha... Martha... Martha!"

"Isn't that the cutest? What? Yes I have the details right here. Flight 214 three o'clock Heathrow... you're where? Oh no!"

It was the Doctor driving this time at speed towards Heathrow Airport while Donna phoned Rose on her mobile.

"Rose? It's me. You have to get off the zeppelin! Why? There's... something wrong with the left fallangee!" Then she was cut off as they went through a tunnel.

"Well?" asked the Doctor desperately.

"Dunno...just drive Martian!" she said gruffly. They made it to the airport. If the flight had been delayed they might catch her. In the distance they could see Rose handing over her boarding pass.

"Rose!" called the Doctor.

"Rose!" She couldn't hear. They got to the terminal. Rose had gone.

"ROSE!" bellowed Donna at the top of her voice and Rose reappeared.

"Don's whatever's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"I've asked you not to call me that!" hissed Donna, but Rose didn't hear as she had already seen the Doctor standing sheepishly behind her.

"What's wrong Doctor?" she asked.

"Don't leave!"

"What? But it's all arranged!"

"Please Rose... stay?"

"Why should I?" He took a deep breath.

"If this is my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler... I... love you." Tears filled her eyes.

"Quite right too..." she said softly, kissed his cheek and left.

It was a broken man who returned to the TARDIS alone. He looked all around him miserably, a single tear tracking down his cheek. The answer phone was blinking at him. He listlessly pressed the button and Rose's voice filled the room.

"Hello... it's me... I'm sorry I reacted like that. It's just... it's been so hard for me. First you send me away, then you lose me, then you leave me behind. Honestly, I never know where I am with you. Of course I love you. And I always will, but is that enough? That we love each other? That you love me... you love me. You love me. You love me. Oh! No I can't... Miss? Miss? Stewardess... I have to get off the Zeppelin!" The message went dead.

"Wait... no... hang on!" he shouted at the answer machine, "I have to know! Did she get off the Zeppelin? Did she get off the Zeppelin?"

"I got off the Zeppelin!" He spun around to see Rose standing tearfully on the ramp. For some reason the Doctor was surrounded by loud applause. He rushed into her arms and snogged her thoroughly.

"This is it now... we're grown ups. No messing about. No more Mickeys, no more Reinettes!" whispered Rose

"We were on a break!" Rose pulled back from him and stared. "Biggest moment in my entire nine hundred years and I joke!" he said with a small hopeful grin. She hugged him again.

"It's no joke. This is serious. I couldn't take being separated from you again! Besides we owe that much to Emma." It was the Doctor who pulled back this time.

"Emma? Who the hell is Emma?"


End file.
